Saplings
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Just a little drabble( I guess) about Applejack. This was intended as a b-day gift for Sabrina06 (whose birthday was back in August and I am horribly sorry about being so late with this. Also, not dead.) Applejack, her father and some saplings. Just fluff. Set in the FIM universe, written long before the end of the series, so may not be Canon compliant.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP:FiM, nor any of the characters that appear in the show. I only own the plot and something else. I wanted to do something with Bright Mac and AppleJack for some reason. **_

"Applejack, Applejack," Bright Mac nudged his oldest daughter and middle child gently.

"Five more mintues," the young filly mumbled, causing the stallion to chuckle softly.

"Come on my little Apple Seed, Ah have somethin' to show ya," Bright Mac nudge her again.

Blearly green eyes opened slowly, and met alert green ones. A smile came to his face as the bright orange coated filly yawned widely and ruffled her yellow mane.

"Aw Pa, can it-" was as far as the currently blanked flanked filly began to protest.

Bright Mac smiled widely and pressed a hoof to his lips, "Come on now, we don't wanna wake yer Ma, Brother, little sister or Granny. Ah'm sure you'll like the surprise."

Applejack's curiousity got the better of her as she clambered out of her bed, and muffled a squeal of joy when Bright Mac scooped her up and plopped her on his back. Bright Mac grinned as he slipped down the stairs and quickly outside under the star filled night. An awed coo of amazement made him chuckle softly.

"It's pretty isn't it?" He asked, pushing back his hat.

"Eeyup," the young filly chirped.

"Pretty, but not what Ah wanted to show ya," Bright Mac remarked, heading out towards the newer Apple Orchard, where some of the trees were barely ready for their first season of AppleBucking.

"Are the trees ready for bucking yet?" Applejack asked as they passed through, what seemed to her, a hundred trees already.

Bright Mac shook his head, "No not yet. Someday ya be able to tell fer yerself when they are ready and when they aren't just by looking at them."

"Ah will?"

"Yer an Apple, It's who you are," Bright Mac replied, smiling slightly, "Never forget that Applejack."

"Ah won't," the filly returned.

"And nothin's better than an honest Apple, no matter how much the truth may hurt, it's always better to say it rather than lie," Bright Mac continued, pausing slightly.

Applejack took the pause to slide off her father's back to trot alongside him, "Even if it makes other ponies dislike you?"

Bright Mac glanced down at her and nodded, then took in the surroundings, "We're here."

Applejack looked around, frowning slightly, there was nothing around execpt two very young apple trees and a very recently planted seedling.

Bright Mac smiled softly at his daughter, "Ya see these two saplings and this seedling?"

Applejack nodded, and Bright Mac continued, "Ah planted them on the day yer brother was born, and the day you were born, and when yer sister was born. I just know all three of you will grow up as big and strong as these trees will."

Applejack hugged her father's leg, "Ah think it's amazing."

Bright Mac smiled widely, then took off his hat and plopped it on her head. The hat slid down, coming to a rest on the base of her muzzle. He chuckled softly.

"Maybe Ah should get you yer own hat, or maybe you could grow into it," Bright Mac said, chuckling.

Applejack pushed up the hat, her green eyes bright, "You really mean it Pa?"

Bright Mac nodded then glanced at the sky, "Here comes another amazing sight."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Applejack was propped up against a tree, humming a soft melody to a pale yellow filly nuzzled against her chest. Her hooves were slightly damp from the water bucket she had carried out with her, but she didn't mind it one bit. She glanced at the little seedling that had been planted the prior year, and the two saplings that had been planted three and four years ago respectively. After Apple Bloom had gotten her cutie mark, Applejack had suggested to her brother and sister to carry on with what Bright Mac had started, both had agreed to the idea and the tradition had become set. Applejack knew that Big Mac would come looking for her shortly, after all it was quite a treck from the house, and it was Apple Bloom's turn to start breakfast today. But the sun hadn't started it's ascent yet. Applejack pushed back the hat that had once been her father's and looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"One day, you'll get to carry on this tradtion that yer Grandfather started, and maybe have this hat," Applejack said softly.

"Ah thought Ah'd find you here," Big Mac said as he approached his sister and niece.

Applejack smiled up at him, "Ah think you might know me too well Big Mac."

Big Mac looked at the tree she was under and smiled, "Well Pa did plant this one fer you."

Applejack nodded, and Big Mac spoke again, "He'd be proud of you. Ma too."

Applejack shot him a look, but was smiling, "They'd be proud of you and Apple Bloom too."

Big Mac looked at her, then at his neice who was starting to wake, "Ah think we should get going, Apple Bloom said she had a surprise fer HoneyCrisp."

Applejack nodded, shifting the filly to her back with a whispered, "Happy Birthday HoneyCrisp," before following her brother along the quiet and peaceful path back home.

_**A/EN: I'm not entirely sure if there is already an AppleCrisp in the Apple Family. She is actually an OC of mine from about 2014/2015. **_


End file.
